dbplfandomcom-20200213-history
Frieza/All-Media
- Dragon Ball Z (*Regular*)= First Form Normal Armored 141,343,000 Second Form 282,686,000 Double First Form Third Form 424,029,000 Triple First Form Hypothetical Fourth Form 848,058,000 Krillin hypothesized what Frieza's fourth form and power would be like.6x First Form True Form 400,000,000,000 100% divided by 100 In Dragon Ball Heroes ''and ''Dragon Ball: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Frieza in his 10% true form was shown to be equal to Super Saiyan Goku Ultra Spirit Sphere 1,600,000,000,000 Power Quadrupled 10% Power 4,000,000,000,000 10x True Form 20% Power 8,000,000,000,000 20x True Form 25% Power 10,000,000,000,000 25x True Form 30% Power 12,000,000,000,000 30x True Form 100% Activation 40,000,000,000,000 Temporary power up which lets Frieza use 100% power ins his regular true form. Cybernetic Armor 1,000,000,000,000 Superior to Super Saiyans Goku and Gohan, and Androids 16, 17, and 18. (appears in Supersonic Warriors),2.5x Base 50% Half Power 50,000,000,000,000 50x Base 100% Full Power 100,000,000,000,000 100x Base Long Awaited-For 100% 150,000,000,000,000 1.5x Full Power 50% Half Power 20,000,000,000,000 50x Base True Form 70% Power 28,000,000,000,000 70x Base True Form Full Power 85% Power 34,000,000,000,000 85x Base True Form 90% Power 36,000,000,000,000 90x Base True Form 100% Full Power 40,000,000,000,000 100x Base True Form Frieza managed to defeat Broly in the video game Shin Budokai, in this game Super Saiyan 3 Goku defeated Broly with the same amount of effort as Frieza, meaning that Max Power Frieza is similar to Super Saiyan 3 Goku =Long awaited-for 100% = 60,000,000,000,000 Full Power x1.5 Base 20,000,000,000,000 Frieza's form after managing to control his power in Shin Budokai Equal to his 50% Half Power Ultra Spirit Sphere 80,000,000,000,000 Power Quadrupled 10% Power 200,000,000,000,000 10x Base 20% Power 400,000,000,000,000 20x Base 25% Power 500,000,000,000,000 25x Base 30% Power 600,000,000,000,000 30x Base 50% Half Power 1,000,000,000,000,000 50x Base 70% Power 1,400,000,000,000,000 70x Base 85% Power 1,700,000,000,000,000 85x Base 90% Power 1,800,000,000,000,000 90x Base 100% Full Power 2,000,000,000,000,000 100x Base Long Awaited-For 100% 3,000,000,000,000,000 1.5x Full Power Janemba 44,500,000,000,000,000 22.25x Full Power Evil Energy absorbed 50,000,000,000,000,000 25x Full Power Fifth Form 100,000,000,000,000,000 50x Full Power Full Power Fifth Form 200,000,000,000,000,000 2x Fifth Form Presumed result of going Full Power and using Fifth Form - Villainous Mode= First Form (Dark Magic Power Up) 706,715,000 5x Base Villainous Mode 400,000,000,000,000 10x Full Power Janemba 890,000,000,000,000 22.25x Full Power Evil Energy Absorbed 1,000,000,000,000,000 25x Full Power - Dragon Ball Z (*Mecha*)= Base 3,100,000,000,000 50% Power (Mecha Frieza) 155,000,000,000,000 50x Base 100% Power Mecha 310,000,000,000,000 100x Base Long Awaited-For 100% 465,000,000,000,000 1.5x Full Power Full Armor 32,000,000,000,000 Stronger Than Mecha Frieza 50% Half Power 1,600,000,000,000,000 50x Base 100% Full Power 3,200,000,000,000,000,000 100x Cyborg Frieza Long Awaited-For 100% 4,800,000,000,000,000,000 1.5x Full Power - Dragon Ball Z (*Ghost Warrior*)= Base 250px 1,600,000,000,000,000 4,000x Base Powered Up 3,200,000,000,000,000 2x Base - Dragon Ball Z (*Majin*)= Base 444,000,000,000 Base x1.11 50% Half Power 22,200,000,000,000 50x Base 100% Full Power 44,400,000,000,000 100x Base - Dragon Ball GT= True Form 150,000,000,000,000 1,500,000,000,000,000 (10% Power) 3,000,000,000,000,000 (20% Power) 3,750,000,000,000,000 (25% Power) 4,500,000,000,000,000 (30% Power) 7,500,000,000,000,000 (50% Half Power) 10,500,000,000,000,000 (70% Power) 12,750,000,000,000,000 (85% Power) 13,500,000,000,000,000 (90% power) Ultra Spirit Sphere 600,000,000,000,000 Power Quadrupled 100% Activation 15,000,000,000,000,000 Briefly used. 100x Base 100% Full Power 15,000,000,000,000,000 100x Base Long Awaited-For 100% 390px 22,500,000,000,000,000 1.5x Full Power Fifth Form 750,000,000,000,000,000 50x Full Power Full Power 1,500,000,000,000,000,000 Fifth Form Doubled }} Category:Arcosians Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Dragon Ball Z characters Category:Characters with temporarily obtained forms Category:Movie and Special Villains Category:Movie and Special characters Category:Characters who have had immeasurable power levels Category:All-Media